


And They All Rolled Over (And None Fell Out)

by flipflop_diva



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Getting Together, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Rey, Finn and Poe had one wonderful night together. Except now Rey and Finn want more and they aren't sure how exactly to bring that up in conversation.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53
Collections: pine4pine 2020





	And They All Rolled Over (And None Fell Out)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



It was hard to remember later exactly how it had happened. All the euphoria of finally knowing the First Order had been defeated for good, of knowing the galaxy was finally safe, of knowing the threat to all of their existence had been vanquished, it had given everything a heady, almost dreamlike feeling. Not to mention the adrenaline that had still been pumping through her veins, along with the pent-up grief of everything they had lost and the full extent of the truth still waiting to be grasped — how she was Palpatine’s granddaughter, how she had almost died if not for a man who she thought was the enemy, how Finn had Force powers not quite unlike her own.

It was all so much and too much and not enough all at the same time, and the celebration and the tears had combined so closely that it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. She remembered hugs and touches and murmured thank yous for having her back. She remembered laughing and crying and just wanting to be there beside the people she loved the most.

So it hadn’t seemed strange or wrong when somehow, some way, at some point, she and Finn and Poe had found themselves in Poe’s bed, clothes dropped in piles on the floor, expressing thanks and love and celebratory accolades in a different way than they had done outside with the others.

Even that was hard to remember, though. It was a blur, in the best way, of arms and legs and mouths, of kisses and touches and feelings of overwhelming pleasure. She remembered moaning — hers and theirs — and cries and falling asleep in a warm, safe heap.

It was nice. It was beautiful.

It was over.

Finn and Rey woke up together in the morning, still in Poe’s bed, alone. No words from their host, no note, no nothing. They spotted him later hanging out with Kaydel, not even looking their way.

It hurt.

It shouldn’t have hurt. She and Finn had been together for a few months. And they were happy. Before Finn, before the Jedis, she had always thought of love as something that belonged to other people, not to her, but she and Finn had managed to find it, and they were happy.

They were happy, right?

“Do you regret what we did?” Rey asked Finn a couple nights later. “With Poe?”

“Do you?”

“I asked you.”

He took a while to answer, maybe wondering where she was going with it. “No,” he finally said.

“Me neither,” she said. She waited a few beats. “Would you want to do it again?”

“Would you?”

She shrugged. “Sometimes it feels weird without him. Is that bad to say?”

Finn had a strange look on his face as he studied her. “He’s been our best friend for a long time.”

“He doesn’t spend much time with us now.”

“No. But I don’t think anything’s changed, do you?”

“Maybe he wants to spend time with other people more,” Rey mused. “Single people.”

“I like him being friends with us, though,” Finn said.

“Would you like him to be more than friends with us?” Rey asked.

“Do you think he’d want to be more than friends with us?” Finn sounded almost hopeful. It made her hopeful, too, for a second, until she thought about Poe. She’d seen him lately with so many of the others — with Kaydel, with Jessika with Rose.

“No,” she finally said. “He has a lot of people he can choose from.”

“True.”

“I had fun though,” Rey said. “That night.”

“Me too.”

“It felt right.”

“It did.”

“I wish dating could be between three people,” Rey said, still pondering.

“Me too,” Finn said, before kissing her and making her forget what they were talking about.

\--

Poe didn’t bring it up, what happened between them that night. They didn’t bring it up either. But she did learn something. She was at lunch with the women when Jessika started talking about it, a relationship she’d once had with two other women.

“People have relationships between three people?” Rey had asked.

The other women stared at her for a second before Kaydel answered. “Of course,” she said. “Why wouldn’t they?”

Rey didn’t answer, but she was beginning to suspect Jakku and the First Order might not have given her and Finn all the life experience they actually needed.

\--

It started to feel like maybe Poe was avoiding them. But then they were assigned to go on a reconnaissance trip just the three of them. There were rumors of something going on in the galaxy. Not First Order goings on — there still had been no rumblings about them — but if something else was going to try and pop up in its place, they wanted to stop it before it started.

It took them a week to get to their destination, all three of them together in a tiny ship. It was easy to see that Poe was never where they were, even though there was barely anywhere to go, and suddenly they knew for sure that Poe was avoiding them.

“Are you mad at us for something?” Rey finally asked him over dinner one night.

“Of course not.”

“You don’t spend any time with us anymore,” she said. “Not after …” She paused. “You know.”

Poe was looking extremely interested in his bread. “That’s not true.”

“It is though,” Rey argued.

“We miss you,” Finn said.

Finally, Poe set down his bread. “I know you two are together,” he said. “I don’t want to do anything to get in the way.”

“You’re not in the way,” Finn said.

“Well, maybe it feels like that to me,” Poe said. “Maybe it’s hard to be around you two sometimes.”

“Because it’s hard to see someone and not be with them?” Rey asked. “Because that’s how it is for us.”

Poe frowned at her, and then at Finn, who nodded in agreement.

“What are you two talking about?”

Rey shrugged. “Jessika says people have three-way relationships all the time. She says it’s no big deal. Maybe it really is no big deal.”

Poe’s eyes seemed to grow five times wider than normal. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Why wouldn’t we?” Finn said. “We love you.”

“I love you guys, too, but …”

“No,” Rey said. “ _We love you_.” She looked at Finn who nodded.

“Oh,” Poe said. Then, “ _Ohhh_.”

They went to bed together again that night. Clothes were tossed on the floor again that night. But this time Rey remembered everything — every touch, every kiss, every moan, every moment.

They fell into a sweaty heap when they were finished, arms around each other, legs entwined.

“This finally feels right,” Rey said.

The men both murmured assent, and they fell asleep together.

In the morning, Poe was still there.


End file.
